bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiseman
'''Wiseman' is a new character that appears in the 2nd arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as the main antagonist. He was first thought to be Gunz Lazar in disguise, but was later revealed that he copied Gunz's appearance and mannerisms. Information Description Wiseman is a mysterious being whose purpose is to destroy Bakugan City and break the alliance between humans and Bakugan. He uses the Nonet Bakugan, who were imprisoned in the Doom Dimension by the original Dragonoid. Also, he has rogue Mechtogan that form Mechtavius Destroyer. Anime In Evil Arrival, he appeared at the end of the episode - looking down at the Brawlers laughing. In Wiseman Cometh, he freed the Nonet Bakugan from the Doom Dimension and tricked them into helping him re-summon Mechtavius Destroyer so he could defeat the Battle Brawlers. He ended up getting defeated when Dragonoid Destroyer was summoned and helped Jaakor and Reptak boost their power. In Mysterious Bond, he fought Dan Kuso using Betadron, Kodokor and Mutabrid and formed Gliderak. Even though he defeated Drago and Reptak's Bakugan Battle Suits, he lost when Reptak and Drago formed Aeroblitz. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he fought Shun and Jaakor as well as Orbeum and Skytruss using Spatterix and Stronk. In Combination Impossible, he used Balista and Worton against Radizen. In Enemy Allies, he summoned Coredegon and the other Mechtogan to fight the Battle Brawlers but ended up losing. In Battle for Bakugan Land, he fought Dan using Scorptak. He was winning until Dan used Drago and Reptak's Battle Suits, and Dan won the battle. In Gunz Blazing, he disguised as Gunz Lazar to confuse the Brawlers that he is Gunz. He stole some Battle Suits Data. He battles Dan with his Haos Tremblar. He wins the first round against Reptak, but loses from Dragonoid Destroyer and Reptak in the next round. In Battle Suit Bash, he fought the brawlers using Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid using the the stolen Battle Suits Clawbruk, Fortatron, and Combustoid. It was revealed in the end of the episode that he isn't Gunz. He's a mysterious being who stole Gunz's appearance and battling style. In Countdown to Doomsday, he battled the brawlers once more in a huge battle with all the Nonets and combinations with them. Later in the battle, he summons Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor to combine into Mechtavius Destroyer and wins the battle for the first time against the Battle Brawlers. Bakugan * Darkus Betadron (Guardian) * Darkus Kodokor (Second Guardian) * Darkus Mutabrid (Third Guardian) * Pyrus Spatterix (Fourth Guardian) * Subterra Stronk (Fifth Guardian) * AquosBalista (Sixth Guardian) * Ventus Worton (Seventh Guardian) * Haos Tremblar (Eighth Guardian) * Darkus Gliderak (First Bakugan Combination) * Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak (Second Bakugan Combination) * Aquos/Ventus Volkaos (Third Bakugan Combination) * Darkus Coredegon (Mechtogan) * Pyrus Slycerak (2nd Mechtogan) * Aquos Mandibor (3rd Mechtogan) * Haos Exostriker (4th Mechtogan) * Darkus/Pyrus/Aquos/Haos Mechtavius Destroyer (Mechtogan Destroyer) * Darkus Combustoid (1st Battle Suit) * Darkus Clawbruk (2nd Battle Suit) * Darkus Fortatron (3rd Battle Suit) Trivia *One of the main villains in Sailor Moon also has "Wiseman" as his name. *He and Masquerade are almost exactly alike, they are both Darkus battlers, they both have a form of teleportation, use dragon-like Bakugan, have blond hair, have links to the Doom Dimension and both want to destroy Dan and Drago. * His idea of an ideal world where Bakugan can be free is very similar to N from Pokémon Black and White Versions. * Wiseman's impersonation of Gunz has his hair a light blonde as compared to the real Gunz's bright yellow. * It is currently unknown if Wiseman is the reincarnation of a past villain like with Barodius/Mag Mel or somebody completely different. Battles Wiseman has a horrible battle record. He's a strong Brawler, but has lost every battle but one. He finally won a battle against the Battle Brawlers in Countdown to Doomsday. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Darkus Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Darkus Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Darkus Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users